A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data. A two-dimensional (2D) barcode (e.g., Data Matrix or QR Code), is a two-dimensional way to represent information in a bar code. Black and white 2D barcodes can represent more data per unit area than one-dimensional (i.e., linear) barcodes (e.g., Code 39 or Code 128). Barcodes have many uses, including documenting inventory, tracking deliveries, matching a product against a pricing file, and providing information to the user. For some systems, data recovery from barcodes may be system critical. Many 2D barcode technologies provide robust error correction capabilities, and typically, using multiple linked barcodes or larger sized barcodes may increase data recovery capabilities. However, space available for barcodes may be limited in many aspects. Moreover, the current barcode technology may be improved upon as presently disclosed.